objecthavocfandomcom-20200214-history
Platform Pandemonium
''Platform Pandemonium ''is the first episode of Object Havoc. Plot The first scene shows Basketball and iPod joking around about Lighter if he were to fall into a pile of mud. Lighter then hears them joking about him and comes to confront them if they were actually moking him. iPod lies to Lighter saying that he they were not moking him, and so, Lighter leaves them. Lighter then walks away and stops to insult Jet Engine for him to "move out of the way, you fat oaf." Stick and Bullet are seen and then Stick talks about how Lighter can be a "jerk." Bullet then says to Lighter that he wishes that Stick couldn't talk. Stick makes a comeback saying that if he couldn't talk he wouldn't have a stupid voice like Bullet. Bullet then gasps and says "you take that back!" Stick then says back to him "Make me!" and they start growling at each other. Mirror comes in asking them why they always fight. They both reply at the same time saying that "he's annoying!" The scene then cuts off to Lamp where he is seen walking and then trips onto a rock onto the recommended character Self Destruct Button the RC then blows up resulting in Lamp flying into the sky. Lamp then hits Hammer on the head which results him to trip and fall onto Nail which makes her get stuck into the ground. Lamp gets up and Hammer suggests to Lamp to watch where she is going/falling. Lamp then apologizes to Hammer but Hammer says that it's fine and walks away. Hammer then sees Nail stuck in the ground and apologizes to her. Nail then asks Carrot to pull Nail out of the ground, and she does so. Carrot accepts her request and pulls her out of the ground but Nail then flies up into the air from Carrot's strength. Nail then hits Wheel but still flies. Wheel then says to Nail to "Watch where your going!" But Binder says back that because of the rate and velocity she was flying, it would have been hard for her to steer away from Wheel. Plate then throws mud at Binder and asks him if that is "accelerated enough for him." The scene then cuts off to Plank sitting on the ground. Nail then flies by making Plank question what is happening. The scene then cuts off to Bucket and Volleyball talking to each other but Nail abruptly hits the tree near by them cutting off their conversation. Bucket and Volleyball are then mad at Nail and say to her that it was "rude" to do that. Nail then apologizes but also says that they don't have to get so mad about it. Volleyball then apologizes back and says that there is nothing you can do here except socialize for fun. Remote then jumps in saying "Well, consider that problem solved." Hammer then questions who Remote is because he has never seen him in the area before. Remote then introduces himself and how he has been looking for contestants for his show. Hammer then questions if it was like an object show. Remote replies "Pretty much." Resulting in Hammer agreeing to join. Bucket also agrees to join as well. And then Gold comes in screaming "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" Wheel then asks if there was a prize to object-like shows. Remote is glad that "Tire" mentioned his question. Wheel then corrects him that his name is Wheel. Remote then mentions that the prize for winning the show is five million dollars, and then saying it is because he is just "so original." The entire crowd compliments Remote's choice for a prize. Remote then thinks that the contestants will accept to join the show. Remote then introduces the rest of the contestants to the audience and after that the intro plays. Gallery Category:List of Object Havoc Episodes Category:Non Elimination Episode Category:A to Z